


Fanmix For "it's in the past we can make this leap"

by afteriwake



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: A fanmix inspired by "it's in the past we can make this leap" by red_b_rackham.





	Fanmix For "it's in the past we can make this leap"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's in the past we can make this leap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485939) by [red_b_rackham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham). 

> Made for WIP Big Bang 2019.

**Talking Heads -** _Once In A Lifetime_ (bonus track)  
**The Who -** _Baba O'Riley_  
**Martha Wainwright -** _I'll Be Seeing You_  
**Bee Gees -** _Stayin' Alive_  
**Frank Sinatra -** _You Keep Coming Back Like A Song_  
**The Clash -** _White Riot_  
**Perry Como and the Russell Case Orchestra -** _I'm Always Chasing Rainbows_  
**Television -** _Marquee Moon_  
**Ella Fitzgerald -** _Someone to Watch Over Me_  
**David Bowie -** _Heroes_  
**Avery Parrish and the Erskine Hawkins Orchestra -** _After Hours_  
**John Williams -** _Star Wars (Main Title)_  
**Ted Weems and His Orchestra -** _Heartaches_

[8tracks](https://8tracks.com/afteriwake/it-s-in-the-past-we-can-make-this-leap-a-fanfic-inspired-mcu-fanmix)


End file.
